Mistakes
by honeydumplins
Summary: Uggfur starts to realize that he picked a terribly dangerous path in life, maybe he can fix it? (This is NOT a fan fiction these are mine and a friends ocs but its not a cannon story for them)
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

Part one

By: SuperFirePaw

(Mine and lilsunkitten's OCS)

"What have you gotten yourself into Uggfur? Look at you; you're second in command in an evil group of people called the Unknown. You used to mean well, you used to be a good person. But now all you do is spread pain and suffering. And how you got here is entirely your fault." "Uggfur! Stop talking to yourself and let's get going!" Serith shouted from across the room, Serith was Uggfur's older brother, also he's the leader of the Unknown, Uggfur and Serith go EVERYWHERE together. Serith has brown hair and purple eyes, unlike Uggfur who has red hair, a red eye and a purple eye. Uggfur sighed "Ok, Let's go." He started to walk towards Serith. Serith nodded and started lead the way. Serith looked back at Uggfur who was staring at the ground "Hey." He said trying to grab Uggfur's attention, which it worked, Uggfur looked up at Serith with a puzzled expression, Serith continued "You've been… quiet, it's unlike you. Honestly I'm a little worried… is everything… alright?" Uggfur thought for a moment then he answered "Where are we going?" trying to change the subject, Serith glared at Uggfur and growled "Do you not understand me? Answer. My. Question. NOW." Uggfur glared back and mumbled "everything. Is. Fine." Serith smiled "good… that's good to hear! Oh and where we're going? Well, you know the place VERY well…" Uggfur looked at Serith, grabbed him by the neck, and growled "that was not the answer I was looking for." Serith looked stunned then began to giggle "Uggfur. You know I'm the leader of the Unknown? You have to listen to ME and MY commands, I don't have to listen to yours." Uggfur set Serith down and grumbled "Fine. Whatever, I don't care." Then Uggfur looked around he noticed the left the base and they were in a forest, he missed the forest. But then he noticed Serith was running and started chasing after him. Serith looked back at Uggfur and shouted "Last one to get to Kayomere is a Rotten Egg!" Uggfur shouted back "Well, let's just say you are already the rotten egg!" and started to pass Serith "oh no, you don't!" Serith giggled passing Uggfur. When Serith and Uggfur got to Kayomere, they both stopped at the outskirts of the village and began to pant. Serith gasped "wow, you're… fast." Uggfur answered "faster... then you!" then Uggfur suddenly went quiet.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes (Mine and Lilsunkitten's OCS)

Uggfur stared at two girls walking near him and then put his hand over Serith's mouth and pointed towards two girls, Serith started to stare at the girls to. Uggfur put on his helmet and began to sneak closer to girls; he wanted to get a better look at them. He noticed one had brown hair and blonde, he didn't recognize the blonde girl but he noticed the other girl looked a lot like Connie. Then Uggfur looked behind himself, there was Serith he was holding Uggfur's sword, Which his sword was Ren's old sword, Ren was Uggfur's older sister and her sword was huge and red, Uggfur took his sword and nodded, he began to sneak up on the blonde girl, when he was close enough he lit his sword on fire and stabbed her, Serith slashed Connie's arm with his huge scythe, Uggfur looked stunned "S-Serith…" He said, Serith looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Uggfur continued "You know… That's… Constance.., Right?" Serith looked down at Connie with a stunned look, then it went to an evil smile he looked up at Uggfur and grabbed Connie then he said "Uggfur. Kill." "N-NO! Serith she's like my child I would never-!" "Shhhh..." Serith said putting his hand in Uggfur's face "Uggfur remember I'm the leader here." Uggfur sighed, walked up to Connie, closed his eyes, and slashed her neck. He opened his eyes and Connie wasn't there. There was a puddle of blood but Connie was gone, Uggfur looked at Serith, who also looked stunned. Uggfur asked "Serith what happened?" Serith looked at Uggfur and answered "Right before you killed Connie someone teleported in front of her and took the blow, but they teleported away before they fell to the ground." Uggfur thought for a moment then asked "Did they die?" "I don't know." Serith replied "shame… They seem like someone that could get in the way…" Serith looked at the corpse of the Blonde girl and mumbled "I like her outfit." He walked over to the dead body and began to undress her, "….. You guys messed up." A familiar voice announced. Uggfur looked over in the direction the voice was coming from, along with Serith. Uggfur saw Soress holding Kenmer's body; blood was stained on Soress's shirt, and he looked pretty pissed. He set Kenmer down, and then he said "Kenmer was just beginning to open up to me and the others then you just come and make him spend his life on his daughter. Uggfur you've changed and I don't like it…. But I've changed too." He looked up at Uggfur and shouted "I'M A WARLOCK NOW! HA! YOUR FACE YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE I COULD DO IT! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY YESSS!" Soress stopped, awkwardly coughed then said "Sorry I'm not used to being serious… anyway, Why did you KILL Kenmer, Uggfur? I saw the whole thing." Then Uggfur felt like someone else was behind him. Not Serith or one of Soress's clones. Then he turned around and…

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes

(Mine and lilsunkitten's ocs)

Uggfur was right there was someone behind him. She looked familiar; she had black at purple eyes, she was also wearing a purple dress. She looked into Uggfur eyes and said in a quivery voice "U-Uggfur? Is it really you?" "No." Uggfur replied "The real me is GONE." he swung his sword at her but Soress teleported in the way and blocked Uggfur's sword with his own sword. Uggfur was not used to seeing Soress hold a sword. The sword had a black blade and handle, the blade was jagged and had dark and light blue gems in it, pretty flashy for a sword but it looked strong. Riley was shaking; Soress looked back at Riley and said "Riley go find help I'll try to hold both of them back!" Riley nodded and ran away. Soress looked at Uggfur and Serith, and then said "Ok, Bring it on!" Riley was running towards Sapphire who was also with Quinn, when she got to them she panted "Soress….Fight….HELP!" Sapphire gave Riley a puzzled looked and said "Ok Riley, Breath THEN tell me what you want to say." "butSapphirethere'snotimeforbreathing,Soressisintrouble!" then Quinn piped in "DID I HEAR SORESS IN TROUBLE?!" Riley nodded "OH NO I'M COMING SOR SOR!" Quinn yelled as she started to run away "oh boy..."Sapphire mumbled "Riley, lead me the way." Riley nervously nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley ran towards the direction of where Soress was fighting Uggfur and Serith, Sapphire at her heels. Riley stopped then whispered, "It's over there. I'm gonna go get some more help." Sapphire nodded, there wasn't time for arguing. Riley ran off. Sapphire ran behind a tree and peaked. What she saw made her heart stop: Serith was using his forbidden magic to control Soress, He was making Soress choke himself. Uggfur was looking around probably making sure no one was watching. Sapphire pulled out her sword and ran out. Serith didn't seem to notice or care that she was there, But Uggfur did,he froze, starring at Sapphire. Sapphire glared at Uggfur then started running towards Serith. Serith stopped using his forbidden magic, and Soress fell to the ground holding his neck, gasping for air. Right before Sapphire got to Serith, Uggfur grabbed Sapphire's arm. Sapphire tried to pull away but she wasn't successful. Uggfur pulled Sapphire into a hug, but not a friendly hug, He hugged her to keep her from moving. Sapphire waved her sword around and screamed "Uggfur, you piece of SHIT! Let me go!" Serith laughed then said "They've getting in our way how about he just leave?" Uggfur grumbled "Why do we have to back? I don't like it in there…" Sapphire stopped struggling and began to listen to their conversation. "Uggfur, you know we have to go back to record stuff? Remember?" Serith rolled his eyes, Uggfur sighed then asked "What do we do with her?" He looked at Sapphire, Sapphire glared at him. Serith replied, "Whatever you want to do with her, I don't care." Serith started to walk away. Uggfur smiled at Sapphire. She was confused now, why is he smiling? Uggfur said in the sweetest tone, "If I were Serith I would kill you, but you're in luck, because I'm not him I'm gonna let you go! See I'm not _that_ heartless." He let go of Sapphire and before she could process what had happened Uggfur had ran away. Soress walked up next to Sapphire and put his hand on her shoulder, Then said, "I think you should go." Sapphire looked at Soress and asked "Why?" Soress looked over at Kenmer's dead body then answered "I need some time alone." Sapphire hadn't noticed Kenmer's body until now, she gasped then asked "How did this happen?" She looked back at Soress, who was tearing up. He replied "I don't know… But can you just go?" Sapphire Nodded, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes

Chapter 5

Soress crouched over Kenmer's lifeless body, he usually didn't care about dead things but this dead thing… Well it wasn't really just a dead thing to Soress it was his dead brother. His little brother, who Soress would anything to keep alive, who was taking care of a girl. I failed, the one thing I knew I had to succeed at … I failed, Soress didn't even care about his own pain right now. He always wanted to kill Uggfur, well ever since he joined the Unknown, but now he has a good reason to hunt him down and kill him. "Heh heh heh…! I'm going to kill you Uggfur! KILL YOU!" Soress screamed up into the sky.

He began to quiver, tears fell onto Kenmer's body. He was sobbing, he's never cried so much before. "Heh,heh,haha,ha…!" Why am I laughing and crying? I'm losing it. I can't think straight! I-I need to get out of here. Soress slowly got up, he was still shaking. He gazed at Kenmers body and hesitantly picked it up. I'm going to catch up to Sapphire, she's probably with Riley.

Soress went back into Kayomere to locate Sapphire and Riley. All the villagers were staring at him, probably because he was lugging around a dead body. He spotted Sapphire and Riley, they were just about to walk into Kenmer's house. Soress watched them walk in, then he started to trudge after them, he didn't want to be around them. Now he just has the urge to kill Uggfur or Serith, preferably both, but he guesses it better to have a plan than to go in blind.


End file.
